When Did That Happen?
by DracosQueen180
Summary: One day Kakashi notices that Sasuke and Naruto aren't so little anymore. Yaoi and Sakura bashing. KakashiXNarutoXSasuke


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, If I did there would be some major SasuNaru going on as well as other couples.

* * *

Kakashi was looking at his two students that were training without shirts and thinking 'When did they grow up?' He took a few minutes to examine each of them.

Naruto was alot taller then when he had first met him and was still as tan as ever but that's not what he was focusing on, he was looking at Naruto's firm stomach and the rest of his toned, muscular upper body. After staring for about 5 minutes he turned his attention to Sasuke.

He had also grown taller but once again that was not what he was looking at, he was looking at his also toned but pale chest and his shorts that were getting pretty low on his hips. For a while he was just looking back and forth between the two wondering when they had started to look so good. But of course this could not last forever as Sakura chose that moment to come up and began to throw herself at him.

"Kakashi would you please come back her and help me with a new move tonight?" she asked in a supposed-to-be-sexy voice that she could not pull off. That was when Kakashi looked up and had to restrain himself not to burst out laughing, she had on a ton of make up and looked like a clown and her clothes were no better.

She was wearing a ridiculouslytight and short pink dress that made her somehow look even uglier than she normally did. "No I'm sorry Sakura I have plans tonight." She mad a pout, which only made her look constipated and Kakashi once again fought the urge to laugh. "But Sensei you would really like my new _move_" the way she said move made Kakashi shudder, he got the feeling she wasn't talking about a ninja move.

He didn't understand why, but all of the sudden Sakura had gotten over her crush on Sasuke and moved on to him. "No I'm really sorry I couldn't get out of these plans if I wanted to."

"Oh well maybe another time" she said as she walked off.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and said "Sasuke, how did you put up with her all those years?"

He grinned and replied "Earplugs" which set all of them laughing. They had all gotten to where Sakura annoyed them, even Naruto.

Kakashi once again looked at their flushed and sweaty bodies before catching himself and saying "You guys want to get some ramen?" Naruto nodded eagerly and grabbed each of their hands before hauling them to the ramen stand. Kakashi was glad he had his mask on to hide his blush.

After a few minutes of being dragged they finally made it to the ramen stand. Naruto let go of his hand, much to Kakashi's disappointment. They all ordered and soon began chatting. "So Sasuke, Naruto how has everything been lately?" Kakashi inquired.

Sasuke answered first "Well pretty much the usual training, training, and more training."

Then Naruto answered "I've been learning some new moves." They continued chatting until their food came.

Naruto and Sasuke were surprised because they saw Kakashi lower his mask. They stared at his perfect face. "Take a picture it will last longer" Kakashi said shocking them out of their thought process. They both blushed then started eating.'Score one Kakashi' he thought to himself, inwardly smirking.

They continued eating and talking for a while before Naruto suddenly jumped up and said "Holy crap Sasuke, we were supposed to be there at 5:00!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he also hurriedly stood up.

"Kakashi we've got to go but come around to our house at around 8:00 and we can finnish talking" said Sasuke. Then he grabbed Naruto's hand and they ran calling their goodbyes over their shoulders. Kakashi stood perplexed and paid for his ramen then started walking to his house.

He knew that Naruto was living with Sasuke out of convenience because he had been thrown out of his apartment and since Sasuke was his best friend he asked Naruto to live with him. He never had understood how they became friends, one moment they hated eachother and the next they were inseperable. He finally reached his apartment and opened the door.

His house was small because with only him living there, there was no need to have a big place. It had a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom. It didn't have alot of things in there but what did have wasn't that bad. He all of the sudden heard a voice call out "Kakashi" from his bedroom. He sighed, Sakura was back. He didn't know how but lately no matter where he was or what he was doing Sakura managed to find him, and now she managed to find his house, oh great.

"Sakura please go home I have to leave again, and you're not my type" he heard her let out a sort of sob and sigh.

"Only if you can come undo the handcuffs."

He looked up to the roof and whispered "Whatever I did I'm sorry, just quit torturing me." He sighed and walked into his room. He walked in to find Sakura handcuffed to his bed, in nothing but frilly and lacey underwear. 'Kill me now' he thought.

"Why am I not your type?" Sakura said obviously disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm gay, I have been for years."

She looked shocked then said something Kakashi did not expect "So who's the lucky guy that gets you?" he blushed and she continued "and also may I get some pictures of you two kissing?" he laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Sakura if you want to see me kissing someone your going to have to catch me kissing them."

"I'll take that as a challenge" she smirked at him. He laughed and she got up and put her clothes on. She was all dressed a few moments later. "I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi" she said as she walked out of his apartment. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers, which were some reason red with kitties on them... He climbed into his bed and thought about where Naruto and Sasuke could have been running off to so quickly and then gave up and turned over and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house

"I can't believe we almost didn't make it on time" Naruto said as he and Sasuke walked through the front door.

"I know but we were having so much fun with Kakashi" replied Sasuke. "I'm glad we didn't miss him, we probably would have made a fool out of ourselves trying to get handcuffs anywhere else." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Naruto gave a smile that was like a smirk and said "Kakashi's going to have no idea what hit him tonight" Sasuke just smirked.

Back at Kakashi's house

Kakashi somehow managed to wake up exactly thirty minutes before he was supposed to be at Sasuke's he got up and started to get dressed. He wore black pants, a dark blue shirt, and his mask.

He walked out of his house, making sure to lock the door, and started the walk to Sasuke's house. He made his way through Kahona and found that for some reason there were alot of people out that night. He wondered why and then realized that it was that girl Ino's birthday, he had heard someone talking about it. So of course she had to have a huge party and invite pretty much everyone she knew, and some people she didn't.

Without realizing he had come to the gates of Sasuke's property. He opened them and then closed them when he got in. He then started walking up to the house. He got to the front door and knocked. He waited for a minute and when no one came to the door he tried again. He repeated the process a few more times before sighing and just opening the door and going inside.

He had no clue where to go next and started wandering around trying to find someone. He turned right and went into a hallway with alot of doors. He assumed he went the right way because he heard sounds coming from the last room on the left. He started walking down to the door and stopped when he got in front of the door. He debated on wether or not to go in because he could not tell what was going on inside the room. He finally decided he would go inside the room, he was not prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

He saw Naruto and Sasuke on the bed, without shirts or pants on. Naruto was underneath Sasuke with his arms being held above his head being thuroughly kissed. They both only had boxers on.He was standing there for a few moments when Naruto looked up and saw him "Sasuke, Kakashi's here" Naruto said in a husky voice.

Sasuke quit what he was doing and looked up with a smirk on his face. He let go of Naruto and they both got up and started stalking over to Kakashi, who they were looking at like they were ready to attack him. Kakashi wondered wether he should stay or not but that thought was quickly pushed out of his head when the door was closed and he was kissing Sasuke while Naruto licked and sucked on his neck, after they had removed his mask of course.

Sasuke then pushed Kakashi into the door and put his hands under his shirt. He quickly moved his hands up taking Kakashi's shirt with him, and throwing it somewhere to be found later. Sasuke and Naruto then moved down his chest nipping and sucking at pieces of it.

Sasuke soon grew bored with just Kakashi's chest and started to undo Kakashi's belt.

As soon as he had it off he put it around Naruto and pulled Naruto to him, the two joining in a kiss.

Kakashi thought that seeing them kissing like that had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He soon felt left out and started licking on Naruto's neck. Naruto broke the kiss and looked down in surprise. Kakshi just smirked before biting down on Naruto's neck, no doubt leaving a hickey.

He then was pinned in between the two and felt four hands on his pants working on the buttons and pulling them down. When his pants were down he could almost hear Sasuke's smirk as he said "Now you're almost naked Kakashi-chan."

The next thing he knew he was pushed onto his back on the bed and Naruto pulled out one pair of handcuffs while Sasuke pulled out another. He then had both of his wrists handcuffed to the headboard. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on their legs in front of him, both smirking.

Naruto had something behind his back, and then pulled it out letting Kakashi see a can of whipped cream. Naruto and Sasuke leaned forward and whispered "Now lets have some fun Kakahsi-sensei."

* * *

They did not know but Sakura was sitting outside of the window looking in on them with a video camera. "First I'll go make a copy of this and then I've got the perfect birthday present for Ino. I thought you knew I liked challenges Kakashi."

* * *

Well I have no idea where that came from. I hope you liked it though. Please review!

Lynn


End file.
